


Over and Over

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s08e01 We Need to Talk About Kevin, Gen, Prompt Fic, Purgatory, Season/Series 08, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will ask, over and over, again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over and Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Again and Again' at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com). Spoilers for 8x01.

Another head fell, the edge of his makeshift blade still shining black but it dripped red. It was ok though, these sons of bitches hunted in packs, another would be along soon enough to investigate it’s missing brother. 

There were several traps set all around him and the half a dozen dead bodies covering the floor around him should make it approach slowly, but Dean knew it wouldn’t. That wasn’t how this place worked. Everything ran like it was life or death, everything tried to kill you just in case you thought about killing it first. 

When Dean heard footfalls, he wasn’t surprised that they came heavy and fast. The creature barrelled into him, thinking it had caught him off guard. The blade twisting in its gut told it otherwise. It would die, certainly, but not yet, not until Dean decided it was allowed to.

“Where’s the Angel?” He asked, again, like he had every monster that had crossed his path. It laughed and spat blood in his face, dying almost defiantly.

It was ok, he told himself, he’d ask the next one and the next one, over and over, again and again until he heard what he wanted to hear.


End file.
